The tasks of painting and wallpapering involve the use of a plurality of painting and wallpapering tools and supplies, including without limitation, paint and paint reservoirs, water and water reservoirs, wallpaper, rags, paint brushes, caulk, screwdrivers, pencils, hammers, wood putty, spackle, nails, paint stirrers, sanding pads, seam rollers, utility knives, scrapers, razor blades, masking tape, drop cloths, painter's edge, tape measures, wallpaper cutter blades and cutter straight edge, and other miscellaneous tools and supplies. In an attempt to quickly locate tools and supplies needed for a given task, the individuals who perform these tasks (e.g., professional, semi-professional and non-professional painters and wallpaper hangers) typically use a plurality of tool management devices such as tool boxes, tool belts, paint roller pans, and other devices known to those skilled in the art of painting and wallpapering.
However, despite the existence and widespread use of such tool management devices, much time and effort is wasted by painters and wallpaper hangers when tracking the whereabouts of such tools and supplies, especially if such painters and wallpaper hangers employ a multitude of discrete tool management devices. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that provides an efficient storage and organizational system, allowing painters and wallpaper hangers to consolidate and more easily organize, store, manage, access and transport their painting and wallpapering tools and supplies.